


Before the Storm

by Atanih88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, they're okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theskywasblue's [prompt](http://atanih88.livejournal.com/77698.html?thread=551298#t551298). I hope this is okay—it turned out really quiet. Un-beta'd so if anyone spots any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you could point them out : )

"Cas. You coming in? You know Dean's gonna eat everything right?"

Castiel doesn't reply for a few seconds. His body—because it's his now—feels heavy, _clinging_ , like it's finally figured out how to mould itself to him. How to keep him there. His head is tipped up to the sky as he leans against the hood of the Impala. There's an ache settling down just below his nape. This body that is now his, is still recovering, but he'll work around it.

He can see why Sam and Dean do this often. In its own way, it soothes. So he doesn't immediately pull his gaze away from the different shades colouring the sky. Despite what he knows now, he can't help the small tug of awe he feels knowing his Father created this. The stars are peeking out from behind the rose clouds, small pin points of light far off. He can't reach those now.

"Cas?"

Behind him, the steps leading down from Bobby's house creak. It surprises him that those steps haven't given under Sam's weight yet. "Yes Sam. I did hear you." He turns and sees Sam stop at the bottom of the steps; hands tucked into his pockets and peering at him.

"Everything okay? You're gonna have to get some rest before tomorrow now that um..." Sam gives him a small smile, gives an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

Castiel nods and goes back to doing what he'd been doing before. Just a little longer. The orange is a distant glow now being swallowed by purple. "I will rest. But I find that I am... enjoying this."

The dirt crunches as Sam comes closer. The Impala shifts, wobbling a little when Sam leans up against the side. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

The door to the house opens again, this time with less care. Both Sam and Castiel look around to watch Dean carry the cooler down the stairs. His eyes flick between Sam and Castiel and he shakes his head.

"Like a bunch of kids skipping dinner."

Sam grinned. "What, you finished all the food already?"

Castiel sees Dean flip Sam off before he looks over at Castiel. Dean's mouth twitches a little, amusement tempered by what they all know is coming. Dean walks over, sets the cooler down and starts pulling out beer. He tosses one at Sam and then at Castiel, tugs out one more for himself.

"So. Tomorrow huh," Dean mumbles. He pops the cap off his bottle. Sam does the same.

Castiel blinks down at the bottle in his hand, the condensation cool and quick to collect. It drips from his fingers and spots the ground.

Dean flips the lid shut on the cooler and drags it over, settling down on it and leaning back against the car. He's close enough that his shoulder touches Castiel's hand and the other brushes against Sam's leg.

Castiel watches at them, drinking their beer and keeping each other company. Keeping him company too.

Odds were all three of them wouldn't live past tomorrow. Then again going into the battle like this was more than he'd been expecting.

Today they're okay. Not fine, _but_ okay enough.

So Castiel pulls the cap off of his bottle, takes a gulp and goes back to watching the last of the light fade from the sky


End file.
